justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Party Rock Anthem
"Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO featuring Lauren Bennett & GoonRock is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2, Just Dance Now, Just Dance Unlimited and The Black Eyed Peas Experience (as a DLC). Dancer The dancer is a man who resembles a young break dancer. *Orange fluffy hair in four buns *Purple goggles *Blue vest and purple shirt *Green bandana *Orange pants with a green strap wrapped around his right leg *Purple boots with green straps *Blue outline In the remake, he looks much more realistic. Background The background is blue and has colourful floating cubic blocks. The top surface of the purple cubes flash in beat with the song. At some points of the song, the background filps upside-down. There also a multicolor square around the dancer during the instrumental part. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Shake your hands forward during "Let's go." Gold Move 2: Throw your arms out with them still bent during "Now stop." Gold Move 3: Throw your arms down. prafirstgm.png|Gold Move 1 prasecondgm.png|Gold Move 2 pralastgm.png|Gold Move 3 PRA GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game PRA GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game PRA GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Shake your hands forward (Party Rock Anthem). Gold Move 3: Throw your arms down (Party Rock Anthem). prafirstgm.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 pralastgm.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup Party Rock Anthem has a Mashup available on Just Dance 3. Dancers (No repeats) *''Party Rock Anthem'' (JD3) *''Moving on Up'' (JD2) *''It's Raining Men'' (JD2) *[[Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)|''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)]] (''JD3) *[[Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)]] (''JD3) *''Barbra Streisand'' (JD3) *''Cosmic Girl'' (JD2) *''Pump It'' (JD3) *''That's Not My Name'' (JD2) Appearances in Mashups Party Rock Anthem ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[Blame|''Blame]]'' ''(Sunglasses) * ''Call Me Maybe'' * ''Chiwawa'''' ''(Nerds) * ''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' * [[Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)]] * [[Good Feeling|''Good Feeling]] * [[Hangover (BaBaBa)|''Hangover (BaBaBa)]] ''(High Energy) * ''Jamaican Dance'' * ''Love You Like A Love Song'' * ''Maneater'' * ''Maps'' (Best of JD 3) * ''Starships'' * ''YMCA'' * ''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' Captions Party Rock Anthem ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Bounce 'N' Point * Fitness Victory * Fluo Clock * Give It Up * In Da Pit * Party Climax * Party Lights * Party Wings * Robot Dance * Set Fire Trivia * ''Jock, hoes, cash and you're naked now are censored from the song. However, hoes can still be briefly heard and booty was never censored. "Now" from You're naked now is still briefly heard. ** On Just Dance 3, the words are censored but there are no three dots (…), however, on Just Dance Now the three dots appear for everything but You're naked now. ** Booty is later censored in Bang Bang. ** The artist's name, LMFAO, isn't censored, despite meaning Laugh My F**king Ass Off. It's also not censored in Sexy And I Know It. * Although the song has the lyrics Everyday, I'm shuffling, the Classic routine does not involve shuffling; it does appear in the Mashup, where the Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) dancer performs it. *The song is in ''The Black Eyed Peas Experience'' game as a DLC, even though it's not a Black Eyed Peas song. * In What You Waiting For?'s Sweat Mashup, the pictogram color is changed to orange. * This is the first song by LMFAO in the series. It is followed by Sexy And I Know It. * The dancer does complicated break dance moves at the end, but they aren't counted for. When this occurs there are some blurry afterimages appearing. ** This is the third time this happened. The first time is in Satisfaction and the second is in Rasputin. The fourth is ''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme). ** In Puppet/Party Master Modes, the move is called In Da Pit. * In You're the First, the Last, My Everything's Mashup, the coach does not break into cubes like in the routine, but instead keeps dancing until he fades away. * In Maps' Mashup, the coach is slightly off-centre on the screen every time he appears. * About 20 seconds of the end have been cut out from the final gameplay. * In Just Dance Now, the coach lip syncs some parts of the song. ** Besides, the overturning of the bakcground is retarded by a few split seconds. * In the description of Just Dance Now on Google Play, LMFAO isn't credited. Instead it claims the artists are Lauren Bennet and Goonrock. This doesn't happen in game. * In every Just Dance 2016 Mashup that the coach appears in, he appears in his original look, except for Blame's Mashup where he uses his remade look. * Gold Move 2 only appears in the Classic routine, not in the Mashup. Gallery PRA (2).png|''Party Rock Anthem'' Partyrockmashup.png|''Party Rock Anthem'' (Mashup) partyrock.jpg|''Party Rock Anthem'' (Remake) PartyRockAnthemMenu.png|Party Rock Anthem on the Just Dance 3 menu Partyrockanthemavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 58.png|''Just Dance 2015''/Unlimited/Now Avatar party rock pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms party rock beta picto 1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 party rock beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 party rock beta picto 3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 party rock beta picto 4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 party rock beta picto 5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 1OFdXYL.png|Coach extraction Videos LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem ft. Lauren Bennett, GoonRock Just Dance 3 Party Rock Anthem, LMFAO feat. Lauren Bennett and GoonRock (Solo) 5* Just Dance 3 Dance Mashup Party Rock Anthem Just Dance Now - PARTY ROCK ANTHEM - 5 * Stars Black_Eyed_Peas_Experience_LAMFO_Party_Rock_Anthem_Routine Just Dance 2016 - Party Rock Anthem - 5* Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Solo Males Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:EDM Songs Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in The Black Eyed Peas Experience Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited